1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data and, more specifically, to parcel data processing and acquisition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several market sectors may have an interest in data for specific parcels. Entities such as banks, insurance companies, real estate agents, government agencies, and utility providers may need parcel specific data. For example, real estate agents may need a parcel valuation to use in considering an offer for a specific parcel. As another example, a bank may need to know whether a parcel they are providing a mortgage for is in a high-risk flood zone. Because of the wide range of sources of information for parcels, it may be difficult for companies to locate information for a particular property without consulting several sources of data.